


The Deftest Potato Peeler in The Order

by twilightstarr



Series: Heroes of The Realms [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Humor, Lon'qu's fear of women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstarr/pseuds/twilightstarr
Summary: Lon'qu's gift for potato peeling doesn't go unnoticed in The Order of Heroes.





	The Deftest Potato Peeler in The Order

Gossip had spread through of the Order of Heroes about Lon’qu’s legendary potato peeling skills. One afternoon, about a dozen women from various realms gathered in the kitchen, eager to witness the unsuspecting swordsman’s work.

They were not disappointed. Lon’qu’s knife flew across the skin of the potatoes with speed and dexterity like none of them had ever seen before. It was truly a wonder to behold. 

Lon’qu, so focused on his task, failed to notice the audience of females forming behind him, eyes wide at his swift and graceful movements… until one of them tripped over another’s feet. They recovered, but not without making just enough sound to alert Lon’qu of their presence. He looked up, then grunted in pain as he cut a finger and dropped the potato and knife in shock. He backed into the counter as though surrounded by a pack of wolves. “Go away!” He half commanded, half pleaded. 

The group of women dispersed awkwardly with mumbled apologies.

Once they were gone, Lon’qu released a deep breath, then bent down to pick up the knife and resume his potato peeling. 

Luckily for him, Wrys was one of his fellow cooks. The priest set a sympathetic hand on Lon’qu’s shoulder and said with some confusion, “Are you alright? Maybe you should take a little break.” 

“Women… make me nervous,” he explained setting the knife and half-peeled potato on the counter. 

“Ah, I see. I did not know they would make you uncomfortable. Here, let me heal your hand.” 

Compared to the gashes and burns from swords and spells heroes would often suffer in battle, a cut like this was no big deal. Wrys didn't even need his staff to seal the skin back together with only a touch. 

“Thank you,” said Lon’qu, briefly but sincerely, before returning to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played much Archanea, but hopefully I did alright with Wrys.


End file.
